Yugioh and the Gangs School Adventure
by Anime Chik
Summary: Yugi and the gang head up to Maine to visit some old friends and meet up with some adventures of a life time!


A/N: Hey, this is my newest fanfic and I hope you like it. The whole thing won't be up for a while. For now it will be going up in parts. I'll try to get at least one or two parts up each weekend 'cause that's the only time I've had on my hands lately. I have homework for two schools that I go to and I need to get it all in so I can keep getting on here and keep adding the parts. Well, here are the first couple of parts that I've written. If you want you can R&R what's on here so far. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story other then myself. Some of my teachers and friends will also be in here and they own themselves and I've gotten every ones permission. Also, I'm not getting paid to do this and I do not own Yu-gi-oh characters.  
Yu-gi-oh and the Gangs School Adventure  
  
*This story starts off in a New York hotel. New York, New York (as my Word History teacher would say, "So nice they named it twice") to be exact. Yugi and his friends had spent the last few nights at the hotel waiting for the clock to hit 5 o'clock PM of that day. The time it started getting dark. They were heading toward Maine to meet some old time friends. The friends they were meeting were Sarah, Krystin, Lauren, (Krystin and Lauren are sisters) Becca, Matt, and Jason. They had all met at a dueling competition a couple of years ago. They had kept in touch over phone and letters to each other. Everyone was very close! *  
  
Yugi (at the hotel) on the phone with Krystin, Sarah and Lauren:  
  
*Ring, ring* Krystin walks over and picks up the phone "Hello?" "Hey, is Krystin or Lauren there? It's Yugi." "Hey Yugi!" Krystin yells to Sarah and Lauren, who are watching TV that Yugi's on the phone "Hey Yugi!" Yugi hears from the background from Sarah and Lauren. "Hang on Yugi, let me put you on speakerphone." "Alright" Krystin puts Yugi on speakerphone so all of them could talk to him. "Where are you? You're supposed to be here by now!" Lauren said with a bit of nervousness in her voice. "Me and the gang are all still in New York waiting for five o'clock to hit. Then we'll be on out way. Joey wants to talk to you girls." Joey gets on the phone and starts talking. "Hey everyone! We miss you girls! Where are Becca and the guys?" Krystin explained to Joey and Yugi that Becca was at a concert with her sister and the boys were at they're first ice hockey game. "Wow, hope the guys don't kill themselves out there and hope Becca is enjoying the concert." "Yah, we know, we were just going to leave to watch the game but you guys called, not that we don't love hearing from you!" Sarah said in her usual sarcastic voice. "Well sorry to spoil your fun!" Yelled Tristan in the background as he walked into the room. "Oh shush Tristan and hi to you too." Sarah said coldly yet sarcastically once again. *Knock knock* "Hang on you guys, Lauren, go see who's at the door." "Why do I have to go? I always have to go." Lauren whined to her older sister, Krystin. Krystin threw up her arm like she was going to "smack" Lauren like she usually did being playful as an older sister. Lauren winced incase Krystin decided to go through with it. "Ok, ok, I'm going." Lauren walked off toward the door to see who was there. Suddenly there was a scream from the hall where the door was and where Lauren was. "Hang on Yugi! I have to go see what's going on." Said Krystin as she set the phone down on the counter and ran into the hall to see what Lauren had yelled at. "What's the matter?" Krystin said as she ran into the hall with Sarah right on her tail. The door was wide open and Lauren was standing in the door way wide eyed and mouth hanging open from when she had screamed when Krystin and Sarah ran into the living room. Joey and Yugi were standing in the doorway out side wide eyed also from when Lauren had screamed. Lauren snapped back into reality and said in a small voice "The guys are here". The guys came in and there was lots of hugging and more hugging along with hi's and how are you's.  
  
A/N2: So.wut do you all think of it so far? Good eh? Leave your questions and comments along with Read and Review please! Well, if you must you can get a hold of me either through email (dark_magician_chick@yahoo.com) or catch me on AOL (Blackmagician14). Nyway, Talk to yaz all laterz! The next chapter will be up soon.I hope! 


End file.
